


【德哈】Ex-lover（ABO/PWP）

by XantheXin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	【德哈】Ex-lover（ABO/PWP）

Attention：  
双Slytherin设定，曾交往前提，ABO世界观  
私设有  
避雷：双性O＆很露骨的性描写  
其实是想写30天性幻想挑战的DAY24:强制与仇人（前男友）上床

＜正文＞

视线因八眼巨蛛的毒素的扩散而有点昏沉，咒语在Harry的脑子里飞转，身体中的热潮在加剧，即每一分钟，每一秒都在毒素的感染下被无限拉长，白皙的皮肤上有些淤痕，嘴角边一丝血迹一直蜿蜒入锁骨深处。  
三个小时前的Harry曾让自己缩在地下室宿舍里照不到光线的角落，他的下巴抵着膝盖，手间的魔杖倒滑着空气间的灰尘，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛正望着绿色的丝绸帷幔，窗外湖底的推浪声让他有些莫名的烦躁。  
房间的布置还处于在两个月前，黑发少年抬起手，指尖落在了自己的颈间，那里正在因为缺乏Alpha安抚的信息素而隐隐作痛。  
Harry深吸了一口气，躺在银线刺绣上思索了一会后便强迫自己从四柱床上直起身，印有Slytherin标记的绿黑色披风被他抓在手里，接着双脚触地，手指在整理好衣着后接着推开了墙上的中世纪挂毯。  
外面冰冷的空气让Harry哆嗦了一下，他绕了一大截路来到了禁林，黑色的短靴踩在南瓜堆的根延上，蜂蜜酒的味道从Hagrid的破旧小屋的窗户里飘了出来。  
在周围人的认知中，除了Malfoy以外没人知道Harry.Potter、那个Slytherin是一个Omega——鉴于他平日好强的性格且天生领导者的气质，而这个第二性别也不可避免的给他带来了自卑与自信交错的性格。  
二月的凛冬已经进入开头，Harry只感觉自己的耳朵里尽是嘈杂与焦虑，南瓜馅饼在他的胃里翻搅，一只穿着马丁靴的脚踏进了边缘，在深呼吸了几次后另一只脚也踏了进去。  
就像之前提到的，没有人知道他是个Omega，所以校医室在抑制剂分配的名单上理所应当的没有他的名字。  
冬季的空气让他呼出的气体瞬间雾化，但与之相反的发情期热潮的攻势让Harry有点站不住腿。  
雪从天边的山峰飘来，众所周知禁林不是一个好地方，但却只有这里才有可以熬制魔药的药草。  
天生极强的自尊心让他直接绕过了寻求帮助的这条途径，于是意识又回到了原点。  
现在的感知只剩下漫无边际的冷，更可怕的是手脚都冻僵了，每动一下都让人头昏脑涨。  
一叠又一叠的绿叶挡住了大不列颠岛北部的夕阳，Harry折起药草塞进口袋里，接着抬头向外看去，几只灰色的猫头鹰正从他头顶处的山尖穿梭过去，远处的落日余晖带着一些神奇动物发出的叫喊声落在了树篱四周。

“Homenum Revelio”

远处一根十英寸长的山楂木魔杖切开空气，棕色皮鞋踩在干枯的树枝上，发出一声脆裂的响声，可惜Harry并没有听见。  
黑发少年沿着白皑皑的群峰雪线越过了重叠的枝桠，人马族的马蹄溅起昨夜的雨水，一阵风穿越树枝，把尘土卷了起来，抛在空中。  
Harry不得不把视线收了回来，他把手捏成拳头又张了开来，刺痛告诉他那些蜘蛛的麻痹毒素已经从血管里蔓延往上。

“Lumos”

阴影中，冬青木法杖亮起了微弱的蓝光，在白色的光斑下交错晃动。  
巫师袍缠绕着杂乱的白鲜果，不知名的香薰在冰凉的空气里弥漫，心脏像被捏着一样紧绷着，皮肤下的细胞有些喘不过气。   
他扯了扯自己的袍子衣角，结果不出意料地发现那里已经被藤蔓给割破了。  
额头处有一道闪电疤痕的少年把身体颤巍巍地继续往前挪动，这种无力让他想起了女贞路4号饶人的一切，无尽的白色在这时显得有些空洞，一些新芽被那些刀刃般的风摧残着慢慢地坠落在地。  
海港飘来朦胧的雾气，湿润的空气快速钻进了脖子后面的衣领，穿透了单薄的袖口，最终沁入了他的骨头。  
蔚蓝色的眼睛因为疲惫而显现出一圈暗粉色的光晕，负伤的血很浓稠，填满了他的嘴。  
每流出一点血他的身体机能便会更加虚脱一点，黑色的头发在风中抖动，鞋底敲击在鹅卵石上，直到最后他已经放弃了站立。  
Harry就地坐下来闭上眼，他感觉自己有点僵硬和沉重，心里突然充盈着一种隐隐约约的悔意，手指紧紧压在一起，他仿佛陷入了一种很恍惚的状态，甚至恍惚到闻到了Draco信息素的气味。  
意识模糊不是一个好兆头，头像被钝器敲打了一般疼痛，但疼痛却又使他清醒。  
一串熟悉的脚步声传来，不知过了多久后手臂被拉起，空气里飘散的薄荷与山楂树融合的味道让Harry下意识地吸了吸鼻子，他想睁开眼睛，但他早已没有那样的力气了。  
　　  
“Lumos”

魔杖散发出半透明的光，如同萤火虫聚集在一起。  
耳边传来一个少年的声音，但在麻醉效果下他有点分不清现实与虚假。  
腰被人抱起，Harry能感觉到自己的手顺着重力垂了下来，沾有少量血迹的手背扫过了树枝旁深红色的麝香石竹花，残余的阳光把两人的影子拉的很长。  
再一次睁开眼睛时他已回到了Hogwarts，灰尘在光点中一分即合，天花板上用链子栓着的灯把血液照射出泛绿的光芒，接着Antidote和蜡烛的香薰把他拉回了现实。  
Slytherin的公共休息室入口在地下室的一个隐蔽处，那是间位于湖底的半透明的室厅，黑色的哥特式大理石组成了墙壁，窗边挂的是绿色的丝绸帷幔。  
混血巫师的血液从门槛一直滑到落脚处，许久未曾经历过的疼痛感令他强迫自己眨了眨眼睛。  
烛光在灯罩中摇曳，那个留着金色头发的背影正站在不远处带有雕刻精美的壁炉台旁，他正望着用水晶雕刻的透明天花板，一些巨大的章鱼和奇怪生物从上方飘了过去。

“Malfoy？你......”Harry发现自己有点喘不上气来，他正躺在雕花椅上，手指无意识地磨蹭了一下椅罩上面的银线刺绣，他有些艰难地咽了一下口水，接着说道：“我为什么会在这里？”

Draco没有说话，但目光却嗤笑出了声，Harry能感到温热的血液不断地顺着嘴角滑落，胸口一阵发痛，“Malfoy？”他又试探性地叫了一声，仿佛这个名字黏在了他的舌头上，如同不会融化的冰块一般。

“Potter，你为什么老不吸取教训？”Draco转过头来强迫自己笑了一声，“对于禁林里那些东西的危险性，”他在这时停顿了一下，接着走近了那个棕色的躺椅，弯下背脊说：“你应该再清楚不过了吧。”

“但我需要它们，这和你有什么关系？”Harry从椅子里蹭起身，他抬起手阻止了Draco的靠近，而对方的信息素也在这时窜进了他的鼻腔，Harry扯了一下嘴角：“还是说你害怕我给Slytherin扣分了，Prepositor？”

“何必自欺欺人，你明明清楚我可以帮你。”壁炉上那个只有四个刻度的馕铜大钟响了一下，但Malfoy对此并没有太在意，他的手指就像夹钳抓一般住了Harry的头发，并把他转向自己的方向，“你只需要放下你那无用的自尊心。”

Harry毫不留情地拍开了对方的手，他抬起了钻蓝色的眸子，并在Draco的抬眉下回答道：“虽然我很感谢你把我从禁林里带回来了，但我希望你还没有忘记......”他勉强地笑了一下，并把后面几个字咬地很重：“两个月前在圣诞节的前夕发生的事情。”

“当然没有忘记，”Draco没有给他反驳的时间，“所以现在事情变得有点麻烦了。”他一边说一边扯开自己暗绿色的领结，修长的手指拉开衣领，接着一个基本上快要愈合的咬痕显露出来，Harry知道那是几十天前——他们分手前，自己留给Draco的临时标记。

“......你想说什么？”Harry莫名觉得现在的气氛很奇怪，空气中似有似无的味道撩拨着他的味蕾。

“我只是想说你的发情期会牵制到我。”Draco站起来把衣领重新整理好，“而且因为这个标记我还不能有别的Omega，当然，你也一样。”

他们已经快有一个半月没有如此靠近对方，以至于Harry的信息素被搅得有点混乱，那个临时标记确实只是他的一时兴起，但谁又知道他们会在几天后因一些琐杂的事情而产生分歧。

“所以我才会去找抑制剂......”Harry下意识地摸了一下自己的腺体，但说完这句话后他的声音变得越来越小，最后便听不见了。

之前他也不是没有想过这个问题，但是在Omega发情期这个方面上他一向都是局促拘谨的，那种留在背脊上的无力会让他感到焦虑，而Draco.Malfoy则对Harry一直故意表现这种满不在乎的情绪表示厌恶极了——特别是在他们俩曾有过一段不长不短的关系的前提下。

“那现在呢？”Draco侧过脸，他好像能透过遮住眼瞳的镜片看见里面的不安定因素。

“......”Harry张了张嘴，但什么也没能从他的口中说出来，他低下头，每根神经都在折磨他。

“行了行了，我知道，”Draco再次弯下腰，年旧的木椅在他们的动作下发出吱呀的声响，他伸手摘去Harry的圆框眼镜，“就仅此一次。”

默认后的无言让两人凑得很近，鼻尖就快要挨在一起了，于是Malfoy主动吻了上去。  
Harry很想起身逃走，但这在结合热下又变成了一个“不可能的任务”，仿佛他的手完全无法推开Malfoy,只能任由对方白金色的头发像绳索一样缠绕上他的侧脸,让混血巫师殊不知到的是Omega的天性正渐渐代替了他支离破碎的自尊心。  
Harry觉得自己的心脏像是受到了一记重击，刺激的信息素让他头皮发麻，接着他们唇舌交缠在一起，舌尖挑开对方的牙齿，使这个吻显得格外缠绵，Harry的鼻腔里止不住地发出闷哼声，狂热和久违的情欲使他们双方都不能自已带着微微酸涩的前调。  
Malfoy的信息素就像是毒蛇一般潜行进了他的意识，挑逗他的大脑。Harry不知道该如何形容这个味道，他失神了一阵，接着银丝在喘息中断开，而Draco则在这一瞬间变得变得富有攻击性。

“专心点，救世主。”Malfoy顺势压了上去，他就这样把Harry压在了躺椅上，混血巫师的披风被他解了开来，再接着是领结，最后是白衬衫纽扣和棉制裤。  
Alpha少年的手开始在他的身上游荡起来，他在这时才看清了Harry一团糟的下身——Omega的性器在内裤的边缘挺立着吐出的透明液体，那是Harry平时因羞耻心而不会去触碰的地方，而Draco对此可以说再清楚不过了。

“这真是太糟糕了......”Harry有些尴尬的闭上眼，强烈的药效依然控制着Omega高涨的情绪，使他在Alpha面前毫无还手之力，他的热潮在刚刚与Malfoy交换信息素的时候便已经到来，而不可否认的是他的身体早已适应了、认同了Malfoy，所以无谓的挣扎在此刻只能显得矫情。

Draco看了他一眼，“我还是讨厌你，所以这不会代表什么。”他伸手抓住Harry的一条腿，强迫着分开它们，修长白皙的手指扒上了暗灰色四角裤的边角，接着棉纶布料在Harry的喘息中被退了下来。  
修长的手指缓慢地往下伸去，鲜少被触碰的地方开始冒出水泽，Draco显然对Omega的生理结构很是熟悉，他先是抬起Harry的一条腿放在自己的肩上，接着手指熟练地越过了Omega双腿之间的性器，转而来到了一道埋在下面的湿润的穴口。  
中指和无名指分开了那道缝隙，粘稠的液体顺着他手指的抽插而往外导流，Omega修长的双腿正不受控制的痉挛着，酥麻的快感使唾液不受控制的从他口中随着的热气流了出来。

“安分点，Potter。”Draco把手指抽了出来，Alpha生具来的占有欲在鬼祟的挫使下得到了极大的满足，接着他毫不犹豫的埋头在了Harry的双腿之间，金发少年用舌头舔上了Omega的穴口，而密集的信息素便在舔弄下弥漫进了他的鼻腔。

“哈啊......啊......Malfoy......”Harry喘息着夹紧了腿,他莫名有些害怕这样沉迷于欲望的自己，混血巫师的脸都快烧起来了，他已经被Draco的攻势弄地控制不住地开始晃动起腰身。  
　　  
舌尖熟练地滑过了分化成Omega的少年的所有的敏感点，已经足够湿润的穴口因发情期而不断的冒出新的粘液，Harry把手指埋进了Draco的发间，闭上眼感受着对方炽热的触摸与玩弄。　  
舔弄持续了几分钟，接着Draco头抬了起来，少年撑起身把鼻尖埋在了Omega细滑的脖子处，牙露了出来，齿尖在皮肤表面磨蹭了一下，靠近腺体处的信息素让Draco回想起了昨天草在药课上种植的Aconite。

“......你想干什么？”大脑重新运转的Harry有些警觉地推开了身上的Alpha，他的腺体因为Draco的靠近而有些刺痛，微腥的信息素气味溢到他的周身，让这里的空气混浊起来。

“别误会，我可不想标记你。”Draco收回牙齿对着他笑了笑，白皙的手指扯开自己的衣物，他压迫着半跪在躺椅上，而Harry则在他的注视下下意识地往靠背处缩了缩。

结合热越来越明显，Darco弯下腰分开Harry的双腿，Alpha的性器抵在了Harry的大腿根处，Omega的天赋让他轻易的就感知道了那炽热的温度和形状。  
Harry用一只手试图挡住自己烧红的脸颊和耳根，Malfoy看了看Harry红润的舌尖，又看了看Harry泛红的眼角和鼻梁，他们没有停止舔舐，那些已不再流血的伤口因多巴胺的挥发而缓解了起来。  
Harry只能感觉到自己的身体正在不断的下坠，现在两人的状态都不太好，被刺激的欲望使黑发少年摇晃了一下腰，接着要强地咬住牙想要催促Malfoy愈慢的动作。

“这是发情期，不是因为感情而做爱。”Harry只能这样在心里安慰自己，他绝不感情用事。

Malfoy没有说话，他用手抚上Omega隆起的会阴处，接着双手按住了对方的大腿，性器便就这样直接的顶了进去。  
　　  
“......啊哈......啊......”Harry挣扎了两下，瞬间的填满让他发出了难以压制的呻吟，“慢一点......”

因肉体撞击而产生的黏腻水声在地下室里被听的一清二楚，Malfoy抬起Harry的腿好让他的性器进入的更深，Omega过多的黏膜分泌液包裹起灼热的欲望。

“小声点，”Malfoy的把头埋在Harry的脖颈处，接着贴着他的耳尖说道：“你不会想让Snape知道我们在这里乱搞的。”

Harry的双手怀在Alpha少年的肩上，敏感的地方被撑开，Malfoy把他的数尽呻吟吻进喉咙，且丝毫没有温柔的意思。  
下身的软垫已经被泥泞给打湿，那种奇异的触感让Harry不舒服的扭了扭腰，而Malfoy则在这时用手握住了Harry被忽略的性器，指腹在表面上下摩擦。  
他们继续拥吻，Malfoy搂着他的腰，抽插越来越快，Harry昂起脖子，湖面的光透过玻璃印在他的侧脸上，将他的眼窝显现出来。

喘息变得规律起来，不知是在享受还是已经陷入了完全的迷失，Malfoy撕咬起Harry漏出的喉结，将它轻轻撵磨，“你接下来想怎么办......找个新的Alpha？”他口齿不清地问道。  
　  
Harry挑眉，他将自己的身体直立起来，“这......哈啊......不是你该管的，Malfoy......”他咧了咧嘴，以一种奇怪的语气回答道。

Harry的指腹滑过Draco的肩膀，触摸他颈后的腺体的伤痕，他们在这时只剩下了Alpha与Omega之间单纯的肉体关系。  
金发少年的手掐在另一个人的腰间，两人的身体贴合在一起，房顶流水的声音被Harry的喘息压制住，他发现不管过了多久他依旧无法摆脱这种刺激。  
这是一个事实，一个他也不想承认的事实：Draco和他在身体上确实又很大的相容度，可惜他们的性格却又大有径庭。

Harry的一条腿再次被Draco抬到了肩上，Alpha少年抽插的速度很快，他并没有留给Harry太多喘息的时间。  
Draco低喘着，他从Harry的发间闻到了浴池香皂的味道，整个椅子也随着他们的动作颤动起来，热度在腹部处攀高，Harry的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，同时发出的还有断断续续的呻吟。  
汗水打湿了他黑色的鬓发，呼吸间渐渐吐出了血液微甜的味道，Harry现在只想早点结束这个难忍的发情期，他的心跳加速，下腹堆积起了压迫感，被Draco弄出的情液从他的大腿根部往下滑去。  
过载的感触涌上大脑，在撩人的搅拌下水声潺潺地轻微发出，那些甜腻的声音被Harry强制性压在了心头，身体无时无刻都在喧嚣着更多，四肢在微微颤抖，想要被填满的欲望在意识里突发尖叫。  
没有牙印，没有信息素的融合，Harry只能再这欲望的攻势下苟延残喘，最后他死死抓住Draco挂在肩上的衬衫。

Draco把鼻尖磨蹭在Harry光滑的脖颈处，语气依旧挑衅地说道：“其实我一直在想分手之后当个上床的好朋友也不错？”

“好朋友？”Harry因这个词笑了出来，他瞥了一下眉毛，“Draco，这个词可一点也不适合我们......”  
　　  
“那真是可惜了，Potter。”金发少年伸手撩开了Omega的额发，一个轻吻落在了那个闪电疤痕的中间，接着他一边加快了腰间的速度一边说道：“......我还以为这会是一个好提议。”  
　　  
“哈啊......”Harry抓住Draco的肩膀来保持平衡，“......别告诉我你后悔了......”  
　　  
“我后悔？”Draco拉过Harry的手，将他靠近自己，用了一种极为不屑的口吻回答道：“别得意忘形了。”

Harry在高潮濒临时把脸埋在了Draco的发间，接着一道白光闪现，Omega有些虚脱地射了出来，精液挂在了附在他身上的Alpha少年的小腹上，而在抽插了几下后Draco便也在Omega的肠道里释放了出来，多余的白浊在性器退出的瞬间从里面被带了出来。

两个月零三天后Harry的信息素终于暂时安分了下来，Draco在这时冷不丁地把脸侧了过来，他们就这样戏剧化地看着对方的眼睛发愣。  
恰似存温，Draco往前挪了一下，腹部残留的粘液因他的动作又回到了Harry的身上，理智稍微清醒了一点，而他们现在的间隔却又重新回到了能够随意交换亲吻的距离。  
谁都没有开口，Harry本想将这几十天来自己的真实感受都表述出来，但话到嘴边又咽了回去，他的信息素絮乱了很长一段时间，然而存温又将提前结束了。  
　　  
“我也没后悔。”

Harry最终咬了咬牙，而Draco也会意的把肩收了回去，Omega的眼皮因Alpha的离开而跳动了一下。  
金发少年一言不发地穿戴好了衬衫，接着又把Slytherin暗绿色的披风盖在了Harry的身上，“明天见，Potter。”Draco无所谓地摸了摸自己的脖侧，那里还留有一点余温，但也许不出一天，这个痕迹就会再次消失在他的皮层之下。

TBC.（大概）

PS.想写破镜重圆的续章←要是有人看的话，我知道剧情莫名其妙，反正是爽文。


End file.
